Stoner Sex
by sexyrocker
Summary: Nicole and Saul meet, get high, and get it on. D/s. One-shot!


There I was again. Sitting in my car while my friend Drew was inside an apartment building getting weed for me. It was dark as hell and I felt awkward sitting here at one o clock in the morning. I've been in this same situation at least 5 times in that last 6 months, and it would have been more for most people but I liked to buy 30-50 bucks worth at a time. Every time Drew went in and I waited in my car. That's just how it happened, and I was grateful I didn't have to deal with the drug dealers directly. So I was surprised when Drew came back to the car without any weed.

"He wants to meet you," said Drew. "What?" I asked. "Saul," said Drew, "He wants to meet you." I frowned, "Why?" Drew shrugged, "You are a pot smoking chick, he said he wants to check you out." My frown deepened. "Come on Nicole," Drew urged, "Go meet him, we'll get the pot, and then we can go smoke." I sighed and got out of my car.

I followed Drew up the stairs and threw the door to Saul's apartment. The place didn't smell particularly good; the combination of good weed and cheap incense was overwhelming, but it was slightly familiar too. I had smoked in quite a few places that smelt the same way. Saul's apartment was small and tacky, but unique. The front room I was in had a couch, armchair, and two huge tv's. But I wasn't really looking at the room. I was busy staring at Saul, who, for a druggie, looked particularly attractive.

"Hi," said Saul, "You're Nicole…" he smiled, "Right?" I grinned and nodded. "Cool," said Saul, "I've never had a girl buy pot from me before, so I wanted to meet you,… you know?" I nodded. "Yeahhh," said Saul as his attention shifted from me to the bag of pot in front of him. He measured out a small portion of weed and put it into small plastic baggie. Drew took the forty dollars I had given him and handed it to Saul. Saul started to hand the baggie to Drew, but stopped. "Ah I guess this actually goes to you," he said as he handed me the pot. I smiled, but soon began frowning; there really wasn't very much in this baggie. "Hey Saul," I said, "Is this like super good stuff, because it doesn't seem like that much for forty bucks."

Saul frowned, "Drew said that twenty dollars were to pay back a debt he owed me and that you gave him twenty dollars for weed. Did you give him that whole forty bucks for weed?" I nodded. He sighed, shaking his head as he filled another baggie that had the same amount of weed as mine did. Saul handed it to me, "Here Nicole, there is your forty bucks of weed." Drew began, "Saul, dude, I'm sorry, I just…" but Saul cut him off, "Drew, your debt is paid, but don't expect to be getting any weed from me again." Saul turned to me, "Meghan just come to me directly next time you need to buy. Get out your phone." I did and Saul gave me his number. "Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Now Drew," Saul said, "You said your girlfriend lives two blocks from here, so why don't you just walk on over to her house." Drew headed toward the exit and I followed him. "Hey Nicole," said Saul, "You don't have to leave. You could stay and smoke some of this really good bud I have with me." I looked at Drew, who I had considered a friend, but obviously he didn't mind basically stealing 20 bucks from me. "Ok," I said, "I'll stay." I realized this was possibly very stupid. Getting high with a stranger wasn't really my smartest idea, but I found Saul really attractive and just wanted to spend some more time with him.

After Drew left I sat down in the armchair. Saul waved me over to the couch. As I sat down next to him, he said, "You can't see the tv's from the chair. I laughed. Saul smiled and said, "Ok time for some weed." I watched as he deftly rolled a perfect joint filled with some strong smelling dope. Saul lit the tip and took two very long hits before passing the joint to me. I tried to breathe in slow and deep, but it was such a hot hit that I stopped inhaling after just a couple seconds. Saul was smiling at the stunned look on my face. "It's good, isn't it?" he grinned. I just nodded as I exhaled. I tried to hand him the joint but he wouldn't take it. "Take another hit," he said. As I was taking another hit, Saul said, "Proper joint smoking etiquette includes taking two hits before you pass it." I exhaled, his hand touched mine briefly as he took the joint. He took two equally impressive hits before handing it back to me.

Unfortunately the joint was out. Saul grabbed his lighter and said, "Put the joint to your lips and I'll light it. Start inhaling when I say go." Saul lit the tip, waited about three seconds, then said, "Go!" I inhaled deeply and a lungful of thick hot smoke forced its way down my throat. It burned like hell, but I smiled as I saw the thick dark smoke in the air as I exhaled. I was already starting to feel it. I took another hit before handing the joint back to Saul. I marveled at how long he could hold the smoke in his lungs. It seemed impossible that someone could hold their breath so long. After his two hits he passed it carefully to me, we were almost at the roach. I got one last good hit before it went out. I tried to hold it in as long as Saul, failed, and then exhaled slowly.

Saul grinned happily at me, "I bet you've never smoked weed that good before." "No," I said, "I haven't." Saul leaned back against the couch. "Man, I feel like lying down," he said. I stood up, "I'll go sit on the chair then." Saul smirked, "I meant to say I feel like lying down with you on top of me." I frowned, I was a bigger girl and I didn't want to crush him, but he guided me firmly until he was lying down and I was laying on top of him, my body between his legs. I tried to relax, I let my head rest on his shoulder, my nose brushing against the skin of his neck. His skin smelt surprisingly good, like a mild soap.

Saul wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his body. It had been a long time since I'd been this intimate with someone. I sighed contentedly and did something I would have never dared to do if I was sober. I kissed Saul's neck. Saul made a little sound in the back of his throat then slid my body further up his so our lips were closer together. Saul said quietly, "How old are you again?" I said, "Eighteen, why, how old are you?" Saul said, "Twenty three." I grinned, "Well lucky for you, I consider five years older than me an acceptable age, anything older than that, however, is off limits. "Oh I see," said Saul, "Well I guess I just made the cutoff."

Then he kissed me, gently but firmly. He licked softly at my lips and I opened my mouth slightly to let his tongue in. It moved slowly, caressing my tongue and making my whole body tingle. I kissed him back hard, without any embarrassment. I wanted him and I wanted him to know that. Saul groaned and pulled away. "Ah man," he said, "You aren't a virgin are you? Cuz I can't take your virginity, man." I blushed, "I'm not a virgin." Saul grinned teasingly, "So are you a slut?" I frowned, "No I am not. I've only had sex with one guy and he was my boyfriend for 6 months. Though I did have sex with him after just one month, but still. I do sometimes like being treated like a slut, or being slutty for a dominant guy, but really I haven't ever been all that slutty. So I dunno." I lost my train of thought and gave up on talking. I tried to kiss Saul, but he pushed me away.

"So you like smoking and being dominated during sex?" He smiled happily as I nodded. "Wow, you are like the perfect woman!" he exclaimed. I had to smile, he was being so cute. Of course I'm using cute to describe his personality, I'd describe his appearance more like hot as hell. I felt his hands on my sides then, slowly pulling up my shirt. I moved so I was sitting up, straddling Saul, as he pulled the shirt up over my head. He moaned as he weighed my breasts in his hands, "You have great tits," he murmured. Feeling braver that ever, I removed my bra and let Saul see my "great tits".

Saul immediately started playing with my nipples. Pinching and twisting lightly, making me moan. He smiled at me then began sucking on one of my nipples while pinching the other. I started grinding my hips down against his crotch and moaned when I felt the solid bulge beneath me. I pulled the front of Saul's t-shirt until he sat up and I was able to pull it off of him. He lied back down again and put his hands behind his head. I kissed down his body, starting at his neck then making my way to his nipples. The feeling of my lips rubbing against his hot chest was turning me on so bad.

I paused at his nipples. Slowly swirling my tongue around them before biting lightly. I smirked as Saul gasped. I kissed his stomach slowly then sat up and firmly placed my hand on Saul's hard cock. I liked the feel of it, even though I was feeling it through the denim of his jeans. "Are you always like this when you are high?" I asked while rubbing gentle circles on top of his cock. Saul shook his head, "No, I mean, I jerk off every once and a while, it feels amazing, but I'm not always horny, no." I started toying with his belt buckle. Saul stared straight at me, "Nicole stand up and take off your pants, then remove my pants and boxers." I stood up wobbily and pulled off my pants. Then, as quickly as I could, I unbuckled Saul's belt, undid his jeans, and pulled them and the boxers down his legs and off his body.

Saul had a nice body. Toned flat stomach, strong arms, and a lovely happy trail leading down to a near perfect cock. He was about seven inches, but quite thick, circumcised and delicious looking. He noticed me staring and laughed, "Like what you see, little slut?" My soaking panties where a dead give-away that I did indeed like what I saw. Saul grinned at my blush and ordered, "Come get on top of me so we can sixty nine my pet." I nodded and moved toward the couch. Saul arranged my legs on either side of his face and I placed my mouth over his throbbing cock.

As I started to lick the tip of his cock, Saul licked me pussy through my thin, wet panties. I moaned and sucked half of his length into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. Saul quickly ripped my panties off my body and proceeded to jam a finger into my pussy. I sucked his cock harder in response. He slowly slid another finger into me. I moaned around his cock, sending vibrations through it. Saul pulled my hips back and down, toward his face. He starting licking and sucking my clit. I sucked him as hard and fast as I could. Saul plunged his tongue deep into my pussy, the feeling of his hot mouth was driving me insane.

I could feel myself getting close, I started rocking my hips against his face, I just needed a little more friction…. Then the sensation was gone. Saul's hands were on my hips, directing me to stand up. He stood up with me. I frowned and Saul noticed my expression. "You were close, weren't you?" said Saul, grinning wildly. "Yes," I mumbled, "I was very, very close." He continued grinning. "What?" I asked, "That makes you happy?" Saul laughed, "I almost got you off in like five minutes." My frown deepened, my sense of time wasn't very good when I was high, but still, five minutes? It had felt like hours.

Saul held my face between both his hands and kissed me roughly. "Stop frowning," he said, "I like that I turn you on this much. Now, shall we continue in the bedroom?" I nodded. He took my hand and guided me to his room, then to his bed. I quickly crawled under the covers, but a second later Saul ripped them off. "Don't hide yourself," he said, "I want to see you." I was about to protest, but his hands were on my body again, distracting me. He quickly slipped two fingers inside me, making me moan.

Then he was on top of me, his naked body pressing against mine. It was such a good feeling, solid and warm. I felt him place the tip of his dick at my entrance and I whimpered. Saul looked me in the eye, "Do you really want this, Nicole?" he asked, "You can still say no. I know how…easy it is to get wrapped up in the… the sensation, when you're high, you know? But you don't have to, I can stop, and…" I stopped his rambling with a fierce kiss. "Please Saul." I said.

That was all it took. He pushed his hard cock all the way inside me and we both moaned. He started thrusting and I felt like I was spinning, like everything was spinning. I tried to move with him, bucking my hips against his thrusts. I looked at Saul. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open. I bit his bottom lip, and ran my tongue over it. He opened his eyes then and looked at me with a piercing gaze before his mouth descended upon mine, engaging us in a brutal kiss.

He started thrusting faster, his cock hitting my g-spot every other second. I was on the edge, so close. Suddenly he pulled out and I wanted to scream, but then his fingers were there, hitting my g-spot at an even more rapid pace. I was going to orgasm, but I forced myself to open my eyes and watch Saul, who was jerking off just a few feet from me. As I saw him cum, I tipped over the edge, my orgasm spilling over my body like a huge wave. It seemed to last forever, the unreal pleasure. Saul kept fingering me the whole way through, enhancing the sensation, until I finally had to stop him because I became overly sensitive after cumming.

Saul got up, grabbed a towel, and wiped himself off. Then he lay down next to me. "Now you can have some covers," he said as he threw the blanket around us both. Suddenly I was exhausted, and far too comfortable to fight off sleep. I felt Saul move his arms around me and I snuggled into his body, before passing out.

I woke up alone at three o clock, only vaguely remembering how I got there. After a few minutes of rearranging my thoughts, I was fairly certain I remembered most of what happened. At least, I remembered enough to know that I was naked and my clothes were in the living room. I wrapped the blanket firmly around me and wandered out into the living room, hoping that Saul was in some other part of the apartment.

But of course Saul was sitting on the couch smoking a joint, my clothes in a pile next to him. "Aw," he said, "I was looking forward to seeing you naked again. I didn't think about the blanket." I blushed and hurried over to pick up my clothes. I went to the bathroom and got dressed before returning to the living room and joining Saul on the couch.

"Um, sorry," I said, "I don't usually fall asleep right afterwards. I should've known better. If I get high while tired I almost always fall asleep." Saul grinned, "No worries. High sleep is good sleep." I nodded in agreement and he passed me the joint. "I don't know," I said, "It's three am, if I'm going to drive home soon I shouldn't smoke. Saul frowned, "You can stay the night, you know." "Are you sure?" I said, "I mean it's totally ok for you to kick me out or whatever." Saul grinned at my worries, "I want you to stay, Nicole." I smiled, and I stayed.


End file.
